This invention relates generally to a chair-control mechanism that synchronizes the movement of a chair seat and backrest, and more particularly to a multi-purpose adjustment mechanism for adjusting the orientation of the chair.
Office chairs and chair mechanisms have evolved over time to improve the ergonomic fit and feel for chair occupants and to provide chairs that better meet the usage needs of the occupant. On these types of mechanisms, the back and seat are synchronized so that as the back reclines, the seat moves as well. These synchronized mechanisms are referred to as “synchrotilt” mechanisms. These mechanisms contain different types of adjustment mechanisms that allow the user to achieve multiple different configurations for optimal fit and feel.
While adjustment mechanisms for synchrotilt chairs are known in the art, most of the adjustment mechanisms provide two or more adjustors that can adjust the chair in a number of different ways. Standard adjustors can be either handles, levers, cables, or any combination thereof. Typically, a first adjustor is used to provide the height adjustment capability while another adjustor is used for the seat orientation adjustment. In some instances a third adjustor may also be furnished to provide a “lock out” adjustment where the orientation of the seat is locked with respect to the chassis, thereby prohibiting movement of the chair seat with respect to the chassis. Thus, while many adjustments to the seating configuration can be made by the user, the necessary adjustments require a plurality of adjustors to accomplish the desired fit and feel.
Thus, while adjustment mechanisms with multiple adjustors are known in the art, it would be desirable to provide a multipurpose adjustment mechanism for a synchrotilt chair that combines the multiple adjustors of the known art into a single mechanism that accomplishes all the necessary adjustments. Further, it would be desirable to provide a multipurpose adjustment mechanism for a synchrotilt chair that can accomplish both the height adjustment as well as the seat orientation adjustment.